Summer Memories
by Turn Back Now
Summary: Axel ponders over past summers and his best friend Roxas. Fluffy little oneshot. AkuRoku. - I'm using this for a Language Arts report and just thought, hey, might as well put it on Fanfiction.


I wrote this for my Language Arts class and just thought, hey, might as well put it up on fanfiction and see what people think. ^^ So here's a fluffy little AkuRoku. It was actually a random story I found on my laptop and toned down a lot so I could use for my homework. *Sigh* I tried to make it as not-gay as I possibly could, seeing as my teacher was going to read it. Enjoy?

* * *

Summer.

It can mean a lot of things, like no school, summer sports, swimming, hanging out at the beach, and eating ice cream until you're lips turn blue in contrast to the sunburn you got at said beach.

But for us Nobodies in Organization XIII, a group of thirteen allegedly 'heartless' beings trying to become Somebodies again, summer isn't all that enjoyable. Most of the time, we're out on missions Xemnas, the superior, gives us that supposedly 'help us find our hearts', but _I_ think he just wants us out of the castle. Sure, we get occasional breaks where we can do something fun, but other than that; it's not all that interesting. But maybe it's the boring parts that I remember most as I sit here, alone, unfortunately, and think about a certain past summer of mine.

_Flashback!_

My best friend, Roxas, and I were sitting on the ledge of our usual balcony, looking over the grounds far below us, quietly appreciating the rare silence of the summer afternoon while the rest of the organization was inside.

Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his perfect golden hair, half closing his also perfect ocean blue colored eyes. I looked at the faraway ground, a slight blush on my face.

"Axel?" The blond said my name thoughtfully, as if he were going to ask me a question.

I tilted my head toward him.

"D'you remember the time when I fell off the clock tower?" He asked.

Well, that was a really random thing to talk about, but of course I remembered, seeing him fall was the most frightening thing I'd ever seen in my non-existence. It was one of those times when I actually felt like I had a heart. That tended to happen to me a lot around Roxas.

I nodded nonchalantly.

"Who caught me before I hit the ground?"

He had been alone on the tower, and I was walking back to the castle from a mission. I wasn't really surprised that he didn't remember accidentally slipping and plummeting hundreds of feet towards the concrete walkway only to have that drop interrupted by me shooting underneath his growing shadow and catching him, making him fall on top of me in the nearby bushes. He was unconscious (probably from pure shock) when I held him close to my chest, knowing that he was alright but trying to suppress my tears anyway. That part was strange because Nobodies aren't even supposed to be able to cry in the first place.

"Dunno." I lied casually. "Maybe old rock head Lexaus was out on a walk and decidedtobe a hero for once."

He shrugged, apparently accepting my short answer.

What seemed like hours later, when Roxas had all but forgotten about our conversation and the summer sun was setting into the horizon, I was still thinking about the clock tower incident and what happened afterwards, like soon following saving the blond Nobody from being merely a splatter on the sidewalk.

I had carried him to his room and set him on his bed before he could suddenly wake up and start questioning me. Two steps to the door, however, I paused and looked back at the younger boy. Pulled by some unknown mental force, I'd somehow found myself back next to Roxas's bed. Acting on a whim, I had leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before running out of the room faster than the idea had even popped into my head.

But I'm never going to tell Roxas that.

"Axel? Axel?" I snapped back to reality and realized that the blond was repeatedly calling my name.

"Oh, sorry, just zoned off a bit there." I said quickly.

Roxas shrugged again. "Well, it's getting late anyway, we should probably go inside." He suggested. I nodded absently, standing up and following the shorter Nobody to the door.

And then, before I even knew what was happening, Roxas spun around and gently pulled me down by my collar, briefly pressing his lips to mine and turning back around and walking away, leaving me in shock.

"Thanks for saving me, Axel." He called over his shoulder.

_End Flashback_

You know, I really miss those times.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, because I did. In case you are extremely stupid, it's in Axel point of view.

Review please sweethearts! Ame-chan loves you all! :D


End file.
